This invention relates generally to musical wind instruments, and more particularly to novel means for properly aligning and locating the multiple pieces or sections of a musical wind instrument so as to assure proper assembly of the parts thereof in properly aligned condition.
While the present invention is illustrated and described hereinbelow with reference to its application to the assembly of the sections of a woodwind musical wind instrument such as a clarinet or a flute, the invention is not limited to this application. Generally speaking, woodwinds such as clarinets and flutes have two main body portions often referred to as an upper or upwind body portion or joint and a lower or downwind body portion or joint. When assembling these two body portions or sections, it is necessary to maintain a certain radial alignment. That is, in instruments such as clarinets, flutes, saxophones and the like, multiple finger holes and finger-operated keys must be held in coaxial alignment for proper playing of the instrument. Moreover, in some of these instruments, certain of the finger-actuated key structures must overlap or cross over the joint between the two sections or portions, and hence these overlapping portions must also be properly aligned and interfitted to assure proper operation thereof during playing. Most players also prefer a given alignment of the mouthpiece section of the clarinet or other horn with the body thereof as well.
Similarly, with respect to other wind instruments such as the saxophone, it is desirable to maintain a given alignment between the neck and the main body of the saxophone upon assembly. In many saxophone instruments, certain of the finger-operated keys such as an octave key must cross from the main body to the neck to control the flow of air through certain openings on the neck portion. Generally, these keys are activated by finger pads located on the body portion. Hence proper alignment of these keys is necessary as well in securing proper alignment between the neck and body portions of the saxophone.
Some of the brass wind instruments also have preferred alignments as between telescopically or otherwise slidably interfitted tubular parts or portions thereof, as for example between the brass wind mouthpiece and its assembly with the brass wind instrument body.